My Romeo (Infinite)
by Myka Reien
Summary: 2shoot/Janji polos di masa yang jauh menguatkan Sungjong hingga sekarang. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang dia hadapi kini bukanlah anak-anak nakal melainkan seorang TERORIS?/MyungJong. LJong. LSung/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!


Title: My Romeo (1-2)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: MyungJong / LJong, Sungyeol

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**My Romeo**

**(1-2)**

.

.

.

"Kembalikan, jangan diambil…jangan, hiks…hiks…" sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang meleleh di pipi putihnya, gadis kecil itu terus berusaha menggapai-gapai pita pink yang digenggam erat oleh seorang anak laki-laki dekil yang dengan senangnya tertawa-tawa menggoda si gadis kecil.

"Ayo, ambil! Ambil, Sungjong-ah! Ayo, ambil!" kata si anak laki-laki sambil terus mengangkat tangannya ke atas sementara Sungjong, gadis kecil itu, sekuat tenaga berjinjit dengan kaki pendeknya meski dia tahu tangan mungilnya tak akan sampai untuk meraih ujung pita kesayangannya yang sekarang sedang ditawan.

"Hahaha! Tidak nyampe ya? Dasar Sungjong Kecil!" ledek si anak laki-laki makin kegirangan.

"Sungjong Kecil! Sungjong Kecil!" sorak teman-teman si anak nakal.

Sungjong mengedarkan pandangan, mencari bantuan, tapi nihil. Taman sudah sepi karena hari mulai sore. Perlahan mata Sungjong memanas, pipinya memerah, dan mendadak dadanya terasa sesak seiring dengan air matanya yang kembali menetes. Dia mendongak, menatap pita pinknya dengan nestapa, sedangkan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"YA, SEKIYA!" terdengar sebuah teriakan lantang tak jauh dari kelompok anak-anak nakal yang sedang mengganggu Sungjong itu. Serempak semua mata tertuju pada satu titik, tak terkecuali mata Sungjong.

Sepuluh meter dari tempat Sungjong berdiri, nampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan tongkat kasti di tangannya, berkacak pinggang dengan mata menantang. Alis tebalnya bertaut erat satu dengan yang lain, bibir tipisnya membentuk kerucut yang lucu, dan walaupun kakinya sedikit gemetar, tapi tetap dia dipaksakan untuk berjalan mendekati gerombolan anak-anak nakal yang sedang mengganggu Sungjong.

"Ah, Myungsoo-ya?" desis anak yang memegang pita Sungjong. Dia maju tiga langkah di depan teman-temannya, menghadapi Myungsoo yang memasang muka murka.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Mau menolong pacarmu?" tanya si anak nakal dengan nada suara meledek. Mulut Myungsoo makin dibuat lancip olehnya.

"Myungsoo pacar Sungjong! Myungsoo pacar Sungjong! Myungsoo pacar Sungjong! HAHAHA!" serempak kelompok anak nakal itu bersorak lalu tertawa riuh. Sementara Sungjong hanya menatap sedih pada sekelilingnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Myungsoo yang diam dengan tangan gemetar memegang tongkat kasti.

"DIAAAM!"

BUGH!

"KYAAA!" Sungjong menjerit keras saat Myungsoo akhirnya lepas kendali. Dengan marah anak laki-laki itu mengayunkan tongkat kasti di tangannya ke arah anak-anak yang tadi mengejeknya, untung anak-anak nakal tersebut lebih gesit menghindar, ayunan maut pun luput mengenai mereka.

"YA! Kau mau membunuh kami, Kim Myungsoo!?" bentak anak yang menjadi ketua dengan marah.

"EOH! Aku mau membunuh kalian! Sekiya seperti kalian lebih baik mati saja!" balas Myungsoo geram.

"MWO!?" si ketua, anak dengan perawakan badan tinggi besar untuk anak seusianya itu, mendekati Myungsoo dengan wajah marah, merasa tidak terima direndahkan dan dikata-katai oleh anak yang bahkan umurnya beberapa tahun di bawahnya. "Ulangi ucapanmu kalau kau berani!"

"NEO – SE – KI – YA!" ulang Myungsoo tanpa rasa takut, mata tajamnya lurus menatap ke manik mata anak nakal yang membuatnya harus mendongak tersebut.

Tangan si anak nakal sudah benar-benar terasa gatal, sambil menggeratakkan gigi, dia berkata, "Kalau kau namja sejati, kita duel satu lawan satu. SEKARANG!" tantang si anak nakal marah.

"Oke!" balas Myungsoo tenang, dibuangnya tongkat kasti ke tanah dan dia langsung memasang kuda-kuda karate.

"Oppa, andwe! Jangan berkelahi, jebal!" seru Sungjong cemas sambil berusaha menyeruak masuk ke dalam lingkaran duel yang dibatasi oleh teman-teman si anak nakal. Myungsoo melirik Sungjong sesaat lantas mengulum senyum tipis, seolah ia memberitahu kalo semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Dasar sok keren!" kata si anak nakal yang tanpa menunggu aba-aba sudah melayangkan bogem mentahnya duluan. Myungsoo tak sempat mengelak, dalam keterkejutan, dia terpental sampai setengah meter dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Bruk! Sungjong memekik keras melihat temannya terjatuh di tanah, sekali lagi gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama Myungsoo.

"Mati kau! Mati kau!" serentak semua anak maju dan menghajar Myungsoo beramai-ramai. Sementara Myungsoo yang menjadi bulan-bulanan, cuma bisa meringkuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Oppa! Oppa!" jerit Sungjong panik, ia mengedarkan pandangan berharap ada orang dewasa yang lewat dan menolong mereka, namun sepertinya memang kesialan sedang berpihak padanya hari itu. Langit sudah semakin petang, kebanyakan orang dewasa sudah menutup pintu rumah masing-masing sambil bersiap memarahi anak mereka yang pulang telat dari bermain.

"Oppa!" panggil Sungjong keras, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah erangan tertahan dari anak yang meringkuk di bawah sepakan kaki anak-anak lain.

"Oppa…!" air mata Sungjong meleleh lagi. Dia menunduk tersedu-sedu, ketika matanya menatap tanah, manik hitam itu tanpa sengaja melihat kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tersebar di dekat kakinya. Sungjong berhenti menangis, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dipungutnya sebuah kerikil agak besar dan melemparkannya ke salah satu anak yang tengah asyik menendangi Myungsoo.

Buk!

"Aow!" anak itu menjerit sambil memegang bahunya yang kena lempar batu, buru-buru ia menoleh dan langsung menemukan Sungjong yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat, sebuah batu lain masih tersisa di genggaman tangan kecilnya.

"Kau yang melemparnya, huh?" bentak anak nakal itu pada Sungjong yang gemetar hebat.

"Ja-jangan sakiti Oppa!" pekik gadis kecil tersebut dengan suara bergetar.

_Sungjong-ah…_desis Myungsoo dalam hati, sementara matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dari celah kaki anak-anak nakal yang masih belum berhenti menendanginya, ia bisa melihat sosok mungil Sungjong yang pucat sedang berdiri ketakutan.

"Kau mau jadi seperti dia?" bentak anak yang dilempar batu oleh Sungjong, sementara gadis mungil berambut panjang itu tak menjawab, ia terlalu ketakutan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dengan geram anak laki-laki tersebut meraih batu yang tadi dilemparkan Sungjong ke arahnya dan bersiap melemparkannya kembali ke gadis itu.

"Kyaaa!" Sungjong menutup mata, tak mau melihat batu itu melayang ke arahnya.

"Sungjong-ah!" seru Myungsoo, dengan sigap dia berdiri, mengenyahkan kaki-kaki yang sedari tadi kegirangan menginjak-injak badannya. Dan...

Buk! Dalam sepersekian detik, sebelum batu itu mengenai kepala Sungjong, dengan cepat Myungsoo memeluk Sungjong, melindunginya, menggantikannya menerima lemparan keras tersebut. Semua anak tercengang, bengong selama beberapa ketika melihat batu yang lumayan besar itu menghantam punggung Myungsoo. Apalagi saat tiba-tiba tubuh Myungsoo merosot jatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"Oppa! Oppa, kau kenapa? Oppa, bangun! Myungsoo Oppa!" seru Sungjong cemas ketika temannya terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Ga…gawat! Apa dia pingsan?" kata anak yang tadi melempar batu dengan suara bergetar panik.

"Kau sih! Kenapa harus melempar batu segala!? Kim Myungsoo jadi pingsan kan!" anak-anak lain mulai menyalahkan temannya yang terlalu emosi dan berpikiran pendek.

"Aku bukannya mau lempar ke Myungsoo! Aku mau lempar ke Sungjong!" merasa benar, anak yang melempar batu membela diri.

"Berhenti! Jangan malah bertengkar!" pekik Sungjong menengahi perdebatan kelompok itu. "Oppa pingsan! Kita harus menolongnya!" sambung Sungjong.

Anak-anak nakal tersebut saling pandang satu sama lain.

"A-aku tidak ikut-ikutan, Sungjong-ah. Ini pitamu. Aku pergi dulu!" pamit anak yang jadi ketua sambil meletakkan pita pink Sungjong ke tanah dan berbalik ambil langkah seribu.

"Aku juga, Sungjong-ah. Dagh!" yang lain menyusul ketuanya melarikan diri.

"YA, kalian! Jangan lari! YA! JANGAN PERGI!" jerit Sungjong histeris lalu meledaklah tangisnya. "Kalian benar-benar jahat...!" isak gadis itu.

"Wah, wah, wah, semuanya pengecut ternyata," celetuk sebuah suara tiba-tiba, menghentikan tangisan Sungjong. Sungjong menoleh dan terkejut melihat Myungsoo sudah duduk membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir yang menempel.

"O...Oppa…Oppa gwaenchana?" tanya Sungjong cemas. Myungsoo menoleh memandang Sungjong, lalu mengangguk polos.

"Aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena batu itu, Sungjong-ah. Ini sih kecil!" jawab Myungsoo sambil menjentikkan jarinya dengan jenaka.

"Ta…tapi tadi Oppa…Oppa…" Sungjong masih sesenggukan.

"Aku cuma akting pingsan biar mereka semua kapok. Tapi aku tak mengira mereka malah kabur. Hahaha! Lembek semua mereka! Bilangnya namja sejati, baru lihat orang pingsan saja sudah kalang-kabut!" Myungsoo tergelak.

Sungjong menatap sahabatnya sesaat lalu kembali menangis.

"Hiks..."

"E-eh, ke-kenapa kau menangis, Sungjong-ah? Kau kena pukul juga? Di sebelah mana? Berdarah?" tanya Myungsoo panik, ditelitinya tangan, kaki, bahkan kepala Sungjong, memeriksa kalau-kalau gadis kecil itu terluka.

"Hehehe…" mendadak tangisan Sungjong berubah menjadi tawa kecil, membuat kening Myungsoo mengerut.

"?"

"Aku tidak terluka, Oppa. Aku hanya senang Oppa baik-baik saja. Aku pikir Oppa tadi benar-benar pingsan, membuatku takut. Nan gwaenchana, Oppa," ujar Sungjong ringan lantas tersenyum.

"Fiuhh, syukurlah!" Myungsoo menghela napas lega. "Kau itu sukanya bikin deg-degan saja! Dasar!" dengus bocah tersebut sambil mendorong lembut kening Sungjong dengan tinju kecilnya. Sungjong tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mungkin terluka, Oppa. Oppa 'kan sudah melindungiku," ujar Sungjong sambil tersenyum manis.

Ting, muka Myungsoo memerah seketika. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Pusing?" tanya Sungjong cemas karena mendadak Myungsoo jadi diam dengan wajah memerah. Dia pikir anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba demam atau sejenisnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Myungsoo gugup lantas berdiri, menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan celananya yang dekil sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang masih terasa panas. Sungjong ikut berdiri di sebelah Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mengambil pita pink yang tergeletak di tanah lalu menyodorkannya pada Sungjong.

"Ini punyamu. Lain kali jangan mau dijahilin lagi. Kalau perlu, bawa tongkat kasti kemana-kemana untuk jaga-jaga," nasehat Myungsoo.

Sungjong mengangguk, "Ne, Oppa. Gomawo," ujarnya sambil menerima pita dari tangan Myungsoo.

"Sungjongie 'kan tidak boleh terluka, apalagi sampai berdarah. Makanya kau harus kuat, jadi kuat tidak perlu sampai menang berkelahi. Yang penting jangan menangis waktu kau dijahili. Kalau kau tidak menangis, kau pasti akan punya keberanian. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan datang seperti power ranger untuk melindungimu. Makanya kau harus mandiri, terutama waktu aku tidak bisa datang untuk membantumu," ujar Myungsoo.

"Tapi, selama aku masih bisa membantumu, panggil saja namaku kapanpun kau perlu," lanjut Myungsoo lantas tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat indah di wajah kecilnya yang meskipun sekarang terlihat dekil dan kotor, tapi sudah menyimpan gurat tampan di masa depan. Mendadak semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Sungjong ketika melihat kesungguhan di wajah sahabatnya. Perlahan gadis itu menundukkan kepala lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, pulang. Ahjumma pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," ajak Myungsoo. Diambilnya tongkat kasti yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Tongkat itu punya Sunggyu Oppa 'kan?" celetuk Sungjong.

"Iya," jawab Myungsoo pendek. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa dipukul lagi! Sunggyu Oppa 'kan paling tidak suka kalau tongkat kastinya dipinjam, apalagi dipakai berkelahi."

"Biar saja," balas Myungsoo cuek. "Ini 'kan keadaan darurat. Masa' berkelahi untuk menolong orang juga masih dilarang."

"Oppa-ya! Berhentilah cuek! Apa kau tidak takut dimarahi Sunggyu Oppa? Kau tidak takut dipukul?" Sungjong mulai jengkel.

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Anni." Anak laki-laki itu nyengir.

"Malah asyik dong diomelin, terus nanti dijewer, dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah, kabur lewat jendela, hehehe…" Myungsoo terkekeh, merasa semua yang ia katakan barusan itu lucu.

"Oppa, kenapa kau nekad sekali?" tanya Sungjong heran setengah kesal dengan sikap Myungsoo yang memang terlampau tidak peduli keadaan sekitar. Myungsoo menerawangkan pandangan.

"Kenapa ya?" desis anak laki-laki itu sambil berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian bibir tipis tersebut kembali tersenyum lebar, ditolehnya Sungjong. "Karena asyik!"

Sungjong bengong. _Asyik…?_

-o0o-

**_16 tahun kemudian_**

"Oahm…" Sungjong menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan saat lubang itu terbuka lima sentimeter untuk menghirup banyak udara. Ia mengedarkan mata jengah menatap satu per satu wajah yang memenuhi ruang lift. Sungjong mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya namun sulit karena tangan yang menggenggam jemari lentiknya lebih kuat meremas jari itu. Sungjong mendengus pelan.

"Sabar sebentar, Chagiya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok," bisik seorang namja berwajah tampan yang menggenggam jari Sungjong―Sungyeol―begitu menyadari kejenuhan gadis itu berdiri di dalam lift. Sungjong menjawab dengan senyuman kecut.

_Sungyeol menyebalkan! Kalau saja bukan karena Umma yang memaksaku untuk terus berpacaran denganmu, aku pasti sudah minta putus sejak bulan lalu. Umma juga! Kenapa harus tergila-gila sama Sungyeol? Memang sih dia tampan, pintar, pengertian, bla bla bla…! Tapi kan yang pacaran aku, bukan Umma! Sungyeol itu membosankan, bisanya cuma mengikuti arus, tak ada tantangan sama sekali! Apa jangan-jangan Umma yang naksir Sungyeol? Hiiy…Ahjumma versus brondong, dong! Amit-amit!_ Gerutu Sungjong panjang dalam hati.

"Ayo, Chagiya. Sudah sampai," suara Sungyeol memecah lamunan Sungjong. Belum sempat gadis bertubuh tinggi ramping itu tersadar sepenuhnya ke dunia, lengan putihnya sudah ditarik keluar oleh Sungyeol membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

"Pelan-pelan, Oppa!" protes Sungjong kesal.

"Ah, mian. Kau terluka?" tanya Sungyeol kaget sambil memperhatikan tangan putih kekasihnya.

"Andwe. Dwaesseo," jawab Sungjong ketus sembari menarik tangannya dari tangan Sungyeol.

"Sungjong-ah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah-marah terus? Kau lapar?" tanya Sungyeol heran.

_Eoh! Aku lapar! Ingin memakanmu! _Sembur Sungjong jengkel, tentu cuma berani di dalam hati. Karena kalau sampai terucap keluar, bisa-bisa Sungyeol meninggalkannya di mall yang jaraknya sepuluh kilometer dari rumah tanpa ongkos taxi apalagi bus. Tua di jalan deh!

"Sedang PMS!" ketus Sungjong memunculkan senyuman simpul Sungyeol. (PMS: Pre-Menstruation Sick)

"Oh, PMS~?" namja jangkung tersebut mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kalau begitu, jeosonghamnida, Goong-nim. Sekarang, Yang Mulia mintanya apa?" rayu Sungyeol sambil menghadapkan Sungjong ke deretan baju, sepatu, dan tas siap pakai. Gadis berambut panjang lurus tersebut menggigit bibir perlahan, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Semuanya," pada akhirnya keluar juga jawaban standar untuk rayuan Sungyeol membuat namja tersebut tertawa geli lantas menggamit mesra lengan kekasihnya untuk berjalan berkeliling butik.

"Kenapa di bawah ramai sekali?" celetuk Sungjong saat melongok ke jalan raya dan melihat ada banyak mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran, serta ambulans. Sekarang dia sedang menikmati segelas es krim dan Sungyeol setia dengan secangkir kopi mocca-nya di restoran yang berada di lantai 4 gedung mall.

"Ada syuting film," jawab Sungyeol beberapa saat setelah terdengar pengumuman kalau mall menjadi lokasi syuting film dari pengeras suara.

Sungjong mendengus kesal. "Oppa, ayo pulang," ajak gadis cantik itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Chagiya? Santai saja dulu," ujar Sungyeol heran karena sedari tadi Sungjong terus saja meminta pulang.

"Tapi aku sudah malas ada di sini, Oppa. Ditambah lagi ada syuting film, ihh…menyebalkan!" Sungjong memasang muka cemberut.

"Malah asyik kan? Kali saja kau nanti bisa bertemu artis idolamu," bujuk Sungyeol.

"Artis idola dari Hong Kong!?" balas Sungjong judes.

"Tentu saja dari Korea, Chagi. Namanya juga syuting film Korea," Sungyeol ketawa garing membuat Sungjong mendengus makin keras.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Nanti kalau syutingnya sudah dimulai, pintu utamanya bisa ditutup. Belum lagi kalau ada fans yang heboh. Ayo, pulang sekarang, Oppa!" rengek Sungjong membuat Sungyeol kewalahan.

"Iya, iya, iya, kita pulang. Kita pulang sekarang," kata Sungyeol menyerah. Ditelannya tegukan terakhir kopi mocca-nya diiringi sorakan riang Sungjong.

Berdua, Sungjong dan Sungyeol, berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lift. Sepanjang jalan Sungyeol masih mencoba untuk membujuk kekasihnya supaya mau menunda keinginannya untuk pulang.

"Chagi, kita cari apaaa dulu gitu yuk. Gaun untuk Umma, dasi untuk Appa? Atau mungkin kau mau spa sekalian?"

Sungjong menggeleng tegas. "Anni. Aku maunya pulang sekarang, Oppa. Kenapa Oppa ingin terus ada di sini, huh? Oppa mau tidur di sini?" ketus gadis bermata lebar itu sebal.

Sungyeol terkekeh geli menganggap kata-kata Sungjong adalah lelucon. "Kau pikir mall ini milik moyangku sampai-sampai kau berpikir aku mau tidur di sini, huh?"

"Makanya, ayo pulang. Aku lelah," desak Sungjong.

"Ne, algeseumnida, Goong-nim. Ah, aku memang paling tidak bisa menang kalau berhadapan denganmu, Chagiya. Neo neomu kyeopta~" dengan sebelah tangan yang masih bebas, Sungyeol merangkul bahu Sungjong erat. Sementara Sungjong hanya diam menanggapi pelukan sayang itu.

Lift agak sepi saat pasangan tersebut masuk, masih ada banyak ruang untuk menaruh barang-barang belanjaan Sungjong. Gadis molek itu sendiri berdiri tepat di sebelah seorang namja bertopi dan berkacamata hitam, jaket jeansnya terlihat lusuh namun Sungjong bisa mencium wangi parfum eksotik darinya. Namja yang menarik, penampilannya terlihat asal namun sebenarnya punya konsep, terbukti dari bagaimana dia memutuskan untuk memakai parfum meskipun yang melekat padanya bisa dibilang adalah style urban preman. Terlebih lagi setelah Sungjong perhatikan kalau kulit namja itu juga nampak putih terawat. Ah, jangan-jangan namja itu adalah salah satu artis yang terlibat syuting. Dengan penasaran, Sungjong terus melirik namja berbaju hitam-hitam tersebut dengan ekor mata.

Ting, satu orang keluar dari lift menyisakan Sungjong, Sungyeol, namja berbaju hitam-hitam, dan seorang Ahjumma paruh baya yang kerepotan dengan tas sayurannya. Mendadak si namja bergerak, menatap kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut kamar lift. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng cat semprot. Srett, namja itu menyemprotkan air cat hitam ke lensa kamera hingga yakin visual kamera tersebut sudah tertutupi sepenuhnya dan tidak akan merekam apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungjong sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Namja berambut hitam itu menoleh memandang Sungjong dan salah satu ujung bibir tipisnya langsung naik. Tangan kanan namja tersebut merogoh bagian belakang celananya yang tertutupi jaket, saat tangan itu kembali ke depan sesuatu berwarna hitam telah berada di genggamannya. Sebuah pistol.

Mata Sungjong terbeliak dan kakinya terjajar ke belakang. Sungyeol yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak oleh gerakan mundur kekasihnya, ikut membeliakkan mata terkejut. Ckrek, pistol itu dikokang. Si namja menyilangkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibirnya.

"Jangan berisik, ne?" bujuknya pelan, menghentikan jeritan orang-orang di sebelahnya, terutama Ahjumma paruh baya yang sudah jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah memucat. Sungjong mengangguk, begitupun dengan Ahjumma yang duduk gemetaran.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian, semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal kalian tenang. Arasseo?" ujar si namja dengan lembut, sikapnya seperti dia sedang membujuk seorang anak kecil untuk berhenti menangis.

"Kameranya mana?" celetuk Sungyeol tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" si namja melipat kening keheranan dengan pertanyaan Sungyeol.

"Kau bukannya sedang ikut syuting? Itu properti 'kan? Kameranya mana? Atau jangan-jangan pakai hidden-cam?" tebak Sungyeol.

Namja berkacamata hitam tersebut awalnya nampak bingung, namun kemudian dia terkekeh kecil. "Kalian percaya kalau sedang ada syuting di sini?" dia balas bertanya

"Maksudmu?" alis Sungyeol mengerut tak mengerti.

"Polisi, ambulans, fireman, mereka semua berkumpul untuk satu tugas. Tugas itu adalah menangkap kelompok teroris. Dan teroris itu…aku," dengan santainya si namja menunjuk dadanya sendiri tak mempedulikan pelototan mata para korbannya.

"Kau…!" gerakan Sungyeol terhenti oleh moncong pistol yang diacungkan persis ke depan keningnya.

"Andweji~" ujar si namja sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan lakukan apapun atau…" dengan cekatan si namja meraih tubuh Sungjong. Sungjong menjerit tertahan dan saat sadar dia sudah berada di dekapan si namja tak dikenal yang menempelkan ujung pistol ke pelipis kepalanya.

"Sungjong-ah! Lepaskan Sungjong!" seru Sungyeol kaget.

"Sungjong?" desis si namja lalu menatap kepala gadis di dekapannya dengan mata menaksir-naksir.

"Lepaskan Sungjong!" Sungyeol melangkah maju dengan penuh emosi.

DOR!

"Oppa!" pekik Sungjong terkejut. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika dilihatnya tubuh Sungyeol berangsur-angsur merosot jatuh ke lantai lift dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"KYAAA…pembunuh! Pembunuhan!" Ahjumma mulai menjerit-jerit histeris.

DOR! Sekali lagi suara memekakkan telinga itu memenuhi pendengaran Sungjong dilanjutkan dengan ambruknya pula tubuh tambun sang Ahjumma. Melihat semua itu, mendadak Sungjong merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit, seluruh tubuhnya dingin bagai ditimbun es, dan semua persendiaannya melemas.

"Sial, peluruku terpakai percuma," si namja menggerutu kesal. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari Sungjong, membiarkan gadis itu jatuh lemas di lantai. Namja tersebut merogoh bagian dalam jaket jeansnya lagi, mengambil persediaan peluru cadangan untuk diisikan kembali ke dalam pistolnya.

Sungjong merangkak pelan mendekati tubuh Sungyeol yang tergeletak diam tak bergerak. Gadis cantik berambut panjang tersebut memegang lengan Sungyeol dengan tangan gemetar hebat.

"Oppa...Sungyeol Oppa..." panggil Sungjong parau. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pikiran buruk mengenai keadaan Sungyeol sekarang.

"Dia belum mati," celetuk si namja tiba-tiba seolah tahu isi kepala Sungjong. Sungjong menoleh cepat.

"Dia cuma tidur. Peluru pistol ini bukan timah, tapi obat bius. Paling lima jam lagi dia bangun, jadi tenang aja, Cantik," dengan sok akrab si namja mengusap kepala bulat Sungjong.

Kats, PLAK! Secepat angin, tangan Sungjong menepis tangan si namja dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi putih itu. Si namja terdiam merasakan perih di sebelah pipinya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" kata Sungjong tegas dengan air mata mulai meleleh membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku!? Aish, jin…!" kalimat kesal si namja terhenti manakala dia melihat air mata Sungjong. Bibir tipis itu berubah kaku dalam sekejab saat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sedih dan ketakutan gadis cantik tersebut. Perlahan tangan si namja terangkat, Sungjong bergerak mundur mengira jika dia akan balas dipukul. Tapi tidak, namja yang masih belum jelas seperti apa wajahnya karena tertutupi kacamata hitam itu hanya menyentuh sebelah pipi Sungjong yang berlinangan air mata. Dengan lembut namja tersebut mengusap air bening yang membasahi pipi tirus Sungjong.

"Besar juga nyalimu padahal kau ketakutan seperti ini," desis namja berbibir tipis tersebut. "Kau cantik. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, Chagiya?"

Mata Sungjong melotot sebesar biji salak dan tanpa menunggu lagi tangannya kembali terayun.

PLAK!

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku 'Chagiya'!" bentak Sungjong geram.

"Kalau begitu..." kalimat si namja berhenti sejenak. "Yeobo?"

PLAK!

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU LAGI!" si namja berdiri gusar dengan tangan memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Michinnyeo!" sungutnya membelakangi Sungjong yang terduduk di belakang kaki panjangnya.

Mendengar gerutuan namja tak dikenal itu, Sungjong mengulum senyum perlahan. Entah kenapa kekesalan dan cara marah namja tersebut terasa lucu untuknya.

"Kau tidak mau menembakku?" celetuk Sungjong pelan.

"Untuk apa? Buang-buang peluru," jawab si namja datar.

"Aku sudah mengenalimu, kau tidak takut aku akan memberitahu para polisi di luar sana?"

Si namja menoleh menatap Sungjong lalu jongkok tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau punya cukup keberanian untuk menemui polisi-polisi itu lalu bilang kalau kau baru saja menjadi saksi penembakan yang dilakukan teroris yang terkepung di dalam mall."

"Aku berani!" sahut Sungjong dengan cepat sambil berdiri.

"Oh, ya?" si namja mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kepala mendongak.

"Ngngng…i-iya, aku berani," suara Sungjong berubah gugup dan ragu dengan tangannya memegangi ujung rok selututnya.

Namja teroris tersebut mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Menarik. Kalau begitu kau ikut aku sekarang," ujarnya lantas menggamit lengan Sungjong.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ikut kemana?" kata Sungjong kaget ketika dia diseret keluar lift begitu saja oleh namja aneh itu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu tawanan. Lagipula aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Benar yang kau bilang tadi, kau bisa memberitahu para polisi di luar sana. Jadi diamlah di dekatku kalau tidak mau berakhir seperti pacar kesayanganmu itu," ujar si namja dengan tenang tanpa melepaskan tangan Sungjong.

"Lalu Sungyeol bagaimana? Ahjumma itu? YA!" Sungjong masih mencemaskan keadaan dua korban si namja yang tertinggal begitu saja di dalam lift.

"Teman-temanku akan mengurus mereka," jawab si namja santai.

"Kau...membawa teman?" tanya Sungjong terkejut. Si namja menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berbalik menghadap Sungjong yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau yang dikepung itu sekelompok teroris? Kau lupa?" balas si namja dengan sewot, membuat Sungjong terdiam blank.

_Benarkah? _batin Sungjong polos. Namja di sebelahnya melepaskan tangannya dan malah bergerak memeluk bahunya dengan erat.

"Bersikaplah wajar seperti pasangan, kalau tidak…" ucapan si namja menggantung.

"Kau akan menembakku?" Sungjong melanjutkan kalimat yang terhenti itu.

"Lebih buruk dari itu. Aku akan bilang pada pacarmu kalau kau mau-mau saja aku cium biar dia memutuskanmu," ancam si namja sambil kembali mengulum senyum, kali ini senyuman kemenangan.

"Bagus, katakan saja! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mengatakan itu ke Sungyeol Oppa dan Sungyeol Oppa benar-benar memutuskanku," balas Sungjong dengan berani.

"Huh?" kontras dengan senyuman tadi, kali ini si namja terlihat kaget dengan ekspresi dongo yang cengo banget.

"Aku memang ingin berpisah dari Sungyeol Oppa," kata Sungjong datar, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berjalan dengan langkah wajar di sebelah si namja teroris sambil tangannya menggamit lengan kuat itu layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati pemandangan mall yang ramai.

"Wae? Sepertinya dia orang baik. Tadi dia juga membelamu 'kan? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkannya?" tanya si namja penasaran. Sungjong tertawa kecil.

"Dia membosankan," ujar Sungjong datar.

"Membosankan? Dia yang membosankan atau kau yang memang sudah punya selingkuhan?" tanya si namja berkacamata dengan nada suara meledek. Sekali lagi Sungjong tertawa kecil.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka sesuatu yang biasa. Aku bersama dengan Sungyeol Oppa karena Umma yang memintaku. Umma sangat menyukai Oppa dan ingin aku menikah dengannya. Karena dia 'baik', seperti yang kau bilang tadi." Sungjong menuturkan isi hatinya.

"Kalau memang Umma-mu yang menyukainya, kenapa bukan Umma-mu saja yang menikah dengannya?" sahut si namja dengan cuek. Sungjong menoleh kaget, mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah putih namja di sebelahnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" tanya Sungjong takjub.

Si namja mengedikkan bahu. "Jodoh mungkin," jawabnya asal lalu tersenyum membalas tatapan mata Sungjong. Gadis bermata lebar itu ikut tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa kita jadi mirip orang pacaran kalau begini," gumam si namja sembari menyimpan rasa geli di sudut bibirnya.

Sungjong mengangguk tanpa bersuara, entah perasaan apa yang memenuhi dadanya sekarang, bisa dibilang agak gila tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya. Ada rasa nyaman saat berjalan dekat dengan namja tak dikenal tersebut, ada perasaan aman ketika tangan berurat kuat itu mengenggam tangannya, dan cara bicaranya yang asal membuat Sungjong makin tertarik untuk bicara lebih banyak.

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu? Aku Lee Sungjong," kata Sungjong memperkenalkan diri saat mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di restoran, makan es krim (tentu yang makan hanya Sungjong, karena si namja lebih memilih kopi pahit) sambil menikmati pemandangan ramai di bawah sana.

"L. Panggil saja begitu," jawab L pendek.

"L? L _Deathnote_?" goda Sungjong.

"Banyak yang bilang aku mirip dia sih," balas L lantas terkekeh.

Sungjong mencibir. "Pede!" decihnya membuat namja yang masih belum melepas kacamata hitamnya tersebut tergelak.

"Kau juga mirip…" kalimat L menggantung membuat Sungjong mendelikkan mata penasaran. "Mirip…Ryu," cetus L membuat mata Sungjong melotot. (Ryu = karakter _shinigami_ rekan Light di _Deathnote_)

"Kurang ajar! Memangnya wajahku mirip monster!?" protes Sungjong sambil melemparkan sendok es krimnya. L mengatupkan kedua tangan melindungi wajahnya dari cipratan es krim coklat itu sambil tergelak lepas.

"Tapi ekspresi marahmu seram seperti monster," L masih melanjutkan godaannya membuat Sungjong makin merengut jengkel.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Hiih!" sembur Sungjong dengan muka memerah.

Dari celah jari, L melihat sosok seseorang di balik kaca restoran, berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku jaketnya menuju ke sebuah butik. Mata L menajam.

"Ikut aku," kata L lalu menarik lengan Sungjong dengan kasar nyaris membuat gadis itu terjungkal ke depan.

"Pelan-pelan!" protes Sungjong kesakitan karena tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh L.

"Salah siapa kau lamban!" balas L kesal.

"YA! Bersikap sopanlah pada yeoja! Kau seharusnya menanyaiku apa aku terluka atau tidak dan bukannya malah marah-marah!" Sungjong nyolot.

"Ke-ge-er-an kalau kau aku perlakukan seperti itu. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun!" balas L tak kalah nyolot.

_Aish, dia menyebalkan sekali!_ Batin Sungjong kesal. Mendadak ditepisnya tangan L dengan keras, menghentikan langkah namja tersebut.

"Apa lagi sekarang!?" bentak L tidak sabar, namun kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam butik seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Seenaknya saja kau menembak orang, menawan orang, dan sekarang menarikku seperti anjing. Kau pikir aku suka, huh!? Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka bersama dengan teror, umph…umph…!" omelan Sungjong berakhir gumaman keras saat dengan cepat L membekap mulutnya.

"Diam!" bentak L tertahan.

Tapi Sungjong malah menggigit tangan L dengan keras hingga membuat namja itu memekik kaget.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam! Kau yang seharusnya…" ucapan Sungjong kembali terputus karena tiba-tiba L menubruk tubuhnya ke lantai bersamaan dengan terdengar suara tembakan, sesuatu meluncur cepat dari balik kaca butik meninggalkan lubang kecil di kaca transparan itu. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka menjerit ngeri bersamaan. L berdiri dengan sigap sambil mengacungkan pistolnya bersamaan dengan orang di dalam butik yang juga masih siaga memegang senjatanya.

DOR!

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeong, Yeorobun ~~~ ^^ *salamin reader satu-satu*  
Lama tak berjumpa, ne?  
Sejak berakhirnya _Inspiration_ dan setelah vakum beberapa saat, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat FF Infinite lagi ㅋㅋㅋ  
uyeuyeee~ Infinite~ *dancing _Be Mine_*

Yosh, yang terpilih untuk ber'akting' kali ini adalah MyungJong. Untuk MyungYeol shipper, mian di sini Sungyeol-nya seme ^^  
**I am MJS (MyungJong Shipper)** *kibar bendera MJS* ㅋㅋㅋ

Ini FF 2shoot, jadi next chap adalah last chap. But, wanna review? ^^  
Senang bertemu kalian lagi, Inspirit reader~ ppyong~❤

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
